


Trick or Treat

by RussetMeng



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, there is no graphic violence but there is a loooot of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetMeng/pseuds/RussetMeng
Summary: It's her last week in Europe and Wheein decides to invite her girlfriend and two best friends for a summer trip to Transylvania.It's perfect for the cowardly four because nothing bad lurks when the day is longer than the night....right?A multi-part one-shot about the characters from The One for Me.





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> How fitting that I started writing this fic for Halloween last year and re-uploading it on AO3 for this year's Halloween too hahaha XD

People were streaming out of the arrival gates and her mouth curled into a smile at the anticipation of seeing three of her favourite people.

Her eyes darted around, scanning each faces that passed through. But she still didn’t see a face that she recognized.

_Where _are_ they?_

Just as she thought that, the stream of people ended and she finally saw three familiar faces. She waved her hands enthusiastically to catch their attention; she even jumped and shook her body to make sure they see her.

In a matter of seconds, strong arms embraced her.

“I missed you, angel.”

She returned the embrace and breathed in the familiar scent. “I missed you too, Byulie,” she whispered.

“Yah, why are you two acting like you haven’t seen each other in years? Didn’t Byulie-unnie came to visit you two months ago, Wheein-ah?”

Wheein chuckled and peered over Byul’s shoulder at her best friend. “Hello to you too, Hyejinie,” she said, grinning.

“Sorry, Wheein-ah,” the oldest of the four said as she mercilessly slapped the back of her girlfriend’s head and ignored the glare thrown her way. “She’s been grumpy even before we got on the plane.”

“Hello, Yongsun-unnie,” Wheein said as she stepped out of Byul’s embrace. “Thank you for dragging her grumpy ass along.”

“I’m only grumpy because you two decided this behind my back,” Hyejin muttered, crossing her arms tightly. “Why do you even want to go _there_? I already have a bad feeling the moment you told me about this trip.”

Wheein recalled Hyejin’s knack for saying things that actually comes true. “Hyejin-ah, you know how sometimes things that you say comes true?”

“Yeah…?”

“So stop saying things like that or they will _actually_ come true!”

Hyejin just pouted in response. Yongsun quietly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, whispering soothing words in her girlfriend’s ear until she visibly relaxed.

“So, what now?” Byul asked, dragging Wheein’s attention away from the couple. “Need some help packing?”

Wheein shook her head. “I only need to pack my clothes. Since we’re going for a trip anyway, I’ll just bring them along.”

She glanced at Hyejin who had her face buried in Yongsun’s neck; she looked visibly tired as she clung onto her girlfriend. Wheein decided that it was time to go.

“I guess everyone’s tired, so let’s go back to my place,” Wheein said as she grabbed Byul’s hand and led the way out of the airport. “Welcome to Romania, ladies.”

They spent the first day resting and helping Wheein pack the clothes she won’t need into one giant suitcase. Hyejin’s mood improved a little by the second day and they started sight-seeing around Bucharest.

The morning of their third day, Wheein found Byul missing from their bed.

“Byulie?” Wheein called out sleepily as she sat up in bed. “Where are you?”

She slowly slid out of bed and shuffled out of the room. Her steps halted when she felt something tickled the underside of her feet. She lifted her feet and gasped – she had stepped on a rose petal.

She looked around and realized that there was a row of neatly-arranged rose petals leading from her bedroom towards the living room. With her heart beating wildly against her chest, Wheein followed the trail.

“Surprise!”

Wheein let out a little squeal. Three of the most important people in her life was beaming at her with a small cake sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

“Congratulations on finishing your internship, Wheein-ah!” Yongsun exclaimed and ran over to Wheein to embrace her.

“Th-thank you, unnie,” Wheein gasped, struggling not to get crushed by Yongsun’s strong arms.

“Congrats, Wheeinie,” Hyejin said, prying her girlfriend off of Wheein before hugging the smaller girl herself. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Hyejinie.”

Hyejin released her and dragged Yongsun away, leaving Wheein and Byul alone.

Wheein looked at Byul expectantly, but frowned when she saw Byul acting unusually nervous. Byul noticed and gave her reassuring smile.

“Congratulations, angel,” she said softly as she made her way towards Wheein, both hands clasped tightly behind her back. “I have a present for you.”

Wheein’s face lit up at the mention of “present”. Byul chuckled at her reaction and kissed her forehead. Then, she took a deep breath before pulling out a small velvety box from behind her.

“Jung Wheein,” she said in a shaky voice as she looked at a stunned Wheein with loving eyes. “Will you spend the rest of your life with me as my wife?”

Wheein choked on her own tears as she leaned up to cup Byul’s face with both hands and peppered kisses on her mouth, muttering “Yes” all the while.

“She said ‘Yes’!”

Byul and Wheein were startled by the sudden screaming and turned to see the other couple doing a wild celebratory dance in the kitchen; they decided to ignore them.

Byul slid on the diamond ring onto Wheein’s third finger and smiled at her fiancée. “I love you, Jung Wheein,” she whispered.

Wheein looped her hands around Byul’s neck. “I love you more, Moon Byulyi,” she murmured before pulling her fiancée in for a longer kiss.

After dinner, and after finishing half of the celebratory cake, the two couples lounged in the living room – Yongsun and Hyejin cuddled at one end of the couch while Byul and Wheein sat on the other end.

“Did my parents know about this?” Wheein asked, wiggling her ring finger in Byul’s face.

“Yes,” Byul chuckled as she grabbed Wheein’s hand and kissed it. “I asked for their blessing when I handed Kkomo over to them.”

“I bet you’re sweating bullets when you asked my father for my hand,” Wheein teased.

“I nearly peed my pants, actually,” Byulyi replied with a straight face. “Your father had on such a serious face, I nearly had a heart attack when he suddenly laughed and gave me the green light.”

Wheein giggled and pecked Byulyi’s cheek, quietly apologizing for her father’s need to scare her future daughter-in-law. Then, she turned to the other couple. “Are you two planning to get married?” she asked.

Yongsun’s smile was grim as she pondered on her answer. As if sensing her girlfriend’s hesitation, Hyejin snuggled closer to her and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist while her face buried in her neck.

“Not anytime soon,” Yongsun finally answered, her voice quiet and somber. “We…still have things to consider before taking that step.”

Silence fell over the two couples. Suddenly, Byul spoke.

“Why did you choose Transylvania, Wheeinie?” she asked her fiancée. “Are you planning on visiting Dracula’s castle?”

“Maybe…”

“You’re not scared?”

Wheein scoffed. “Of course not. Dracula is just fiction, after all.”

“That’s true, but old castles are usually haunted,” Hyejin mused. “Are you sure you still want to go there?”

Wheein gulped; she didn’t like the sound of “haunted castle”.

“Uh, maybe not the castle then,” she said, laughing nervously. “I heard Braşov, the city, is interesting enough, so let’s just stay there…where it’s safe and definitely _not_ haunted.”

As if they had rehearsed it, the other three burst out into laughter.

Wheein let out a whining sound of displeasure before hiding her red face in Byul’s neck and mercilessly pounding on her laughing fiancée’s stomach.

After finishing the rest of the cake, they retired for the night. Tomorrow, they had a long journey ahead of them and they need all the rest they could get.


	2. Red

It took them nearly three hours by train to arrive in the city of Braşov.

“Finally!” Wheein exclaimed once they stepped out of the train station. “I thought we’ll never make it.”

“Stop being dramatic,” Hyejin said as she ran a hand through her shoulder-length hair. She had decided to take off her hair extensions and let her natural hair breathe for once. “We need to look good for when Dracula comes visiting.”

Wheein rolled her eyes. “Haha. Very funny. Make fun of the scaredy-cat.”

“Let’s not quarrel here and go find our hotel,” Byul said as she grabbed her fiancée’s hand and pulled her towards the street.

As Whein led them down the the main street, they occasionally felt eyes trained on them. They had expected the curious glances; they were four Asian women travelling on their own in a foreign country after all.

What they _didn’t_ expect was the various reaction they got from the locals – the young ones were flashing flirtatious smiles at them; the older ones were hissing and saying something in the native language that they assumed meant nothing nice.

The four of them hastened their steps until they reached the hotel. They collectively let out a sigh of relief when they stepped inside the air-conditioned lobby.

“Was that _normal_?” Byul whispered as they set their luggage aside and made their way to the front desk.

“I don’t think so,” Wheein whispered back. “I think they must have mistaken us for someone else…”

**“Hello, may I help you?” **the young man standing at the counter greeted them with a wide smile. That smile faltered when his gaze fell on Wheein and Byul.** “P-Please, spare me,”** he pleaded, bowing his head deeply until his forehead almost touching the marble countertop. **“Whatever you want, I’ll have it for you.”**

Wheein and Byul exchanged confused glances.

**“Um, I just want to check if our rooms are ready,”** Wheein said in a kind voice before sliding her reservation tickets onto the counter.

**“A-At once, ma’am!”** he exclaimed as he grabbed the thin paper from the counter. Suddenly, his face paled. **“I-I mean, miss. I mean-Arrgh!”**

His sudden shout startled everyone in the lobby and then he disappeared into the room behind the counter.

“What was _that_ about?” Hyejin asked with raised eyebrows.

Wheein just shrugged in response.

“Maybe he’s just like those people before,” Yongsun said, tucking a strand of orangey-pink hair behind one ear. “He must be mistaking you for someone else.”

After five minutes had passed, the young man re-appeared. With his head still bowed, he handed two keys to Wheein with trembling hands.

Wheein took the keys from him, but before she could thank him, he bolted back into the back room.

“Let’s just conclude that everyone here is weird,” Byul said as she steered Wheein away from the counter and led the way towards the elevators. “It will save us a lot of headaches.”

The other three concurred without hesitation.

It was agreed that they would take a short nap before venturing outside to look for dinner. Wheein, however, had another plan in mind.

As they lay in bed with their arms around each other, Wheein suddenly moved her body until she was right on top of Byul.

Byul let out a soft laugh. “What are you planning now, love?” she asked, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her fiancée’s ear. “We’re supposed to be napping.”

Wheein’s lips curled and her eyes twinkled with mischief. She slowly raised her body until she was sitting on Byul’s stomach. Almost automatically, Byul’s hands rested on her thighs, caressing them languidly. Their gazes locked and an identical smile played on their lips.

Wheein placed her hands on the bed, right above Byul’s shoulders, to stable herself before leaning down and planted soft kisses on Byul’s mouth. Byul’s caresses on her thighs stopped when she started moving her hands to cup Wheein’s ass and gave them a squeeze, eliciting a surprised moan from her fiancée. Byul took the chance to tug on Wheein’s bottom lip with her mouth and slipped in her tongue to tangle with hers.

Wheein finally broke the kiss to gasp for air, but Byul continued peppering her with light kisses. Wheein wrapped her arms around Byul’s neck as Byul slowly raised her body, one arm wrapped around Wheein’s waist, and gently shifted their position until Wheein was under her. Her kisses paused when she leaned back and stared down at her fiancée, admiring her flushed face framed by tousled dark hair.

“I love you,” she said with a soft smile on her face.

Wheein smiled back, fingers gently tracing Byul’s mouth. “I love you more.”

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door and they both cursed out in frustration.

Byul hopped out of bed (because Wheein looked like she wanted to murder whoever interrupted them) and marched towards the door. She smoothed down her crumpled shirt and messy hair before opening it.

“We need to talk,” Hyejin said as she rushed past Byul with Yongsun in tow.

Wheein’s features softened when she saw the distressed look on Hyejin’s face. She sat up and patted the spot in front of her, beckoning Hyejin to sit down.

“What’s going on?” Byul asked as she closed the door. “You two looked like you’ve seen ghosts.”

“I wish we had,” Hyejin scoffed. She plopped down onto the bed and laid her head on Wheein’s lap. “We saw our doppelgangers instead.”

“I thought you were taking a nap?” Byul asked, brows furrowed together with envy when she saw Wheein’s fingers tangled in Hyejin’s dark hair.

“We didn’t feel tired, so we decided to explore the hotel,” Yongsun said, sitting on the sofa near the window. “Our final stop was the bar because _someone_,” she subtly glanced at Hyejin, “needed a drink. That’s when we saw them.”

“So what happened that got you so spooked?” Byul asked. “Don’t tell me it’s because they looked _exactly _like us?”

“_Exactly_ is an exaggeration,” Hyejin scoffed. “They have our faces, but other than that, they could be completely different people.”

“It’s their eyes that got us running,” Yongsun chimed in, shivering at the memory.

“What about their eyes?” Wheein asked, suddenly curious.

“They looked normal at first,” Hyejin sat up to explain with animated hand gestures, “but when they saw us, their eyes suddenly turned red. _All_ of them.”

Wheein and Byul looked at each other, frowning.

“It’s probably just the bar’s lighting,” Byul reasoned.

Hyejin pouted and crossed her arms. “I saw what I saw,” she said adamantly. “Yong-ie did too, so you can’t tell me I was seeing things.”

“I think you need some fresh air, Hyejinie,” Wheein said, placing her hands on Hyejin’s shoulders and squeezed them. “Let’s go out early for dinner, okay?”

“We’ll wait in the lobby,” Yongsun said quietly as she collected her sulking girlfriend into her arms and guided her out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Byul and Wheein looked at each other and sighed.

“Rain check?” Byul said softly, linking her pinky finger with Wheein’s.

Wheein laughed and nodded, flashing a tantalizing smile at her.


	3. Angel

Hyejin and Yongsun were reliable as always – they found the best place to dine; it was a little expensive for their collective tastes, but the food was exquisitely delicious.

However, they could not say the same about the dining experience – it wasn’t the service or the staffs, but it was their fellow diners that made it very uncomfortable. Very often, Wheein would catch people ogling and glaring in their direction; particularly at Byul and Hyejin, who were either completely oblivious or just plain ignoring them.

After dinner, the two couples decided to take a walk in a park nearby.

The park was quiet with the occasional appearance of small, furry animals who scurried away at the sight of them. Fortunately, there were lamp posts placed interchangeably on the left and right of the path that lead through the park. There were also benches placed in between the lamp posts, but the light from the lamp posts barely reached them; it was the perfect spot for couples to take refuge and delve into their desires.

It was exactly the scene that the four of them encountered as they ventured deeper into the park – they saw couples cuddling on the benches in the dim light; some young, some old and some were already dry-humping each other, moaning and groaning without a care in the world.

But they all stopped when they saw Wheein, Byul, Hyejin and Yongsun. They let out a sound that was half-way between a squeal and a scream before running off in the opposite direction.

“Is my makeup that scary?” Hyejin asked, gingerly touching her frowning face. Her makeup was lighter than usual and she looked perfectly innocent despite giving off a fierce aura. “I thought I had toned it down a bit…”

“I don’t think it’s you, baby,” Yongsun said and planted a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. “They must think we’re our doppelgangers.”

Wheein suddenly felt a chill going down her spine and she hugged Byul’s arm tightly. “Byulie, I’m scared,” she whimpered. “There’s something weird about this place…”

“Let’s walk to the end, okay?” Byul murmured, eyes darting around nervously. “The hotel is just on the other side…”

With careful steps, the four trudged down the path until they saw the park’s gate. They grinned excitedly at each other and picked up their pace.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew towards them and they let out a surprised squeal. They struggled against tousled hair and dried leaves that somehow found their way into their mouths. When they were finally composed, they found four women standing directly in their path towards the exit.

“It’s _them_,” Hyejin hissed, tugging at Wheein’s elbow. “I _told_ you they had red eyes.”

“Hyejin-ah, remember when you said you had that bad feeling?” Wheein asked.

“Yeah?”

“I hate you for being right.”

The four strangers were just like Hyejin described – same height, same face and same body type, but their appearances were completely different. Their eyes were red and glowing in the dim light; their faces were also smeared with something that Wheein hoped was just paint.

Wheein stared at her doppelganger – her hair was shorter and yellow in colour; she wore a dark leather jacket sloppily over a black crop top, exposing pale shoulders and stomach, and her leather shorts hugged her thighs perfectly; she was also wearing a choker and matching leather bands on her wrists. Doppelganger Wheein stared back, taking in her appearance, and then smirked as if she found Wheein’s casual outfit amusing. Wheein felt her face warming up; if Byul wasn’t holding her hand tightly, she would have marched over to her red-eyed doppelganger and gave her a piece of her mind.

Byul’s doppelganger could be her twin – they were both wearing long jackets and long pants with a simple shirt to complete the look, except doppelganger Byul had long silver hair and her pants were made of leather. They both looked at each other with an identical scowl on their faces.

Doppelganger Hyejin had the same long hair Hyejin sported before she decided to remove her extensions, except her hair seemed to permanently cover half of her face while exposing one tanned shoulder; she was also wearing a leather one-piece that accentuated her curves. Hyejin stared enviously at her doppelganger who just smirked in response.

Yongsun’s doppelganger was the exact opposite of her – long auburn tresses, see-through blouse and tight leather skirt; Yongsun looked like a child compared to her with her orangey-pink hair, oversized shirt and skinny jeans. Her doppelganger gave Yongsun a once-over and chuckled condescendingly; Yongsun suddenly felt self-conscious and hid herself behind Hyejin.

**“We cannot let you leave,”** doppelganger Yongsun said, drawing out each word with her low and raspy voice. **“Not after you chase away our dinner.”**

**“It’s not _our_ fault,”** Byul spoke despite her trembling voice. **“If you were a little bit _nicer_ to them, maybe they wouldn’t run at the sight of you, I mean, us.”**

**“That is why we approach them in the _darkness_,” **doppelganger Byul hissed. **“When they are the least suspecting...”**

Doppelganger Hyejin gave a hard slap to the back of doppelganger Byul’s head. **“Stop telling the humans our feeding habits,”** she scolded her. Then, she sighed and looked at the humans with a glint in her eyes. **“Now we have to kill them,”** she growled, giving a glimpse of sharp canines.

Byul, Wheein, Hyejin and Yongsun let out a whimper and clung tightly to each other, eyes shut tight and silently praying that this was all just a nightmare and that they were actually still napping in their hotel rooms.

**“There is no need.”**

The trembling four slowly pried their eyes opened and their gazes fell on doppelganger Wheein who was now standing in front of the other three with a solemn look on her face.

**“Our meal-”**

**“Their insolence-”**

**“But Angel-”**

Doppelganger Wheein held up her hand and the others reluctantly clamped their mouths shut. Then, with red eyes still trained on the humans, she spoke.

**“You are not from around here, are you?”**

**“N-No,”** Wheein answered shakily. “**W-We are from Korea.”**

“Why did you tell her _that_?” Hyejin hissed, hitting Wheein repeatedly on the arm. “You’re supposed to be the scaredy-cat!”

Doppelganger Wheein chuckled. **“It has been a while since I heard Korean being spoken here. Much has changed in the language it seems.”**

Wheein frowned and slowly straightened up. “You…understand Korean?” she asked curiously.

“Why else do you think we have the same face? We probably share the same ancestors too…”

She didn’t know where she got the courage, but Wheein held out a hand to her doppelganger. “Wheein,” she said. “My name is Jung Wheein.”

Her doppelganger looked amusedly at her hand. “Angel is my name,” she drawled, taking Wheein’s warm hand in her cold ones.

“Are you going to k-kill us?” Byul asked as she approached Wheein and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Like what _she_,” she nodded at doppelganger Hyejin, “said?”

Angel looked over her shoulder and sighed. “It _is_ the rules,” she looked back at Wheein and Byul, “but I will make an exception for you.” She paused and smiled impishly. “I have a feeling that we will meet again,” she murmured. “Perhaps then we can work out a deal.”

As soon as the words rolled out of her mouth, there was a puff of smoke and Angel transformed into a bat. The other three gave a parting death-glare before doing the same and the four bats flew off into the night.

Wheein, Byul, Hyejin and Yongsun found the sudden silence deafening as they stared up at the sky.

“That…was a dream, right?” Yongsun asked no one in particular.

“Her hand was cold,” Wheein murmured. “That was not a dream, unnie.”

“And she speaks Korean,” Byul muttered. “We can’t even bad-mouth them if we want to.”

“Our doppelgangers are vampires,” Hyejin said in awe. “And they are bad-asses.”

Wheein, Byul and Yongsun looked at Hyejin in disbelief and shook their heads – they had narrowly escaped death thanks to Angel’s sudden whim, but it might just be temporary.

“We need to leave as soon as we can,” Byul said as they resumed their march out of the park.

“Can we at least spend the night?” Wheein asked as she hugged Byul’s waist and nuzzled her neck, making it a little difficult to walk. “It would be a waste otherwise.”

“Okay, ange-love,” Byul said, feeling a little conflicted using that particular nickname now that she knew there was a vampire out there with Wheein’s face and was actually called Angel.

“Let’s just hope we don’t meet them again before checkout time,” Hyejin said carelessly as she pulled Yongsun in for a one-arm hug.

Wheein glared at her. “Ahn Hyejin, what did I say about saying things that could actually come true?!”

Hyejin quickly apologized and they peacefully walked the rest of the way to the hotel.


	4. Mistake

It was a mistake on their part.

They should have checked out as soon as they came back from that nightmarish encounter; they should have done it as soon as they woke up too, but they didn’t want to waste the free breakfast.

“We’re already leaving a day early,” Wheein had argued. “Why don’t we enjoy the free breakfast before we go?”

They didn’t think, even for one second, that they would be meeting their doppelgangers again.

As soon as they stepped into the hotel’s small café, their eyes were drawn to a corner table where four familiar faces sat with four steaming mugs in front of them. There were no other customers; there were no sign of the employees either.

“Did you eat all the staff here?” Hyejin asked jokingly, but the tremble in her voice betrayed her nervousness.

Angel let out a soft chuckle.

Her eyes were no longer red (the same goes for the other three), but a beautiful dark brown; it made her look even more like Wheein. They also appeared more demure compared to last night; in one glance, they could almost be mistaken as humans. Almost.

“They are here,” she gestured towards the counter where two heads were nervously peeking up from, “and very much alive.”

“You drink coffee?” Byul inquired. She intertwined her hand with Wheein’s and they slowly ventured into the café. “Do vampires eat human food?”

“We do not. These,” she gestured at the mugs, “are for you.”

“That’s very nice of you,” Yongsun commented, smiling slightly as she dragged Hyejin inside. “Does this mean we can be friends?”

“Babe, don’t put things into their heads,” Hyejin hissed, pulling her girlfriend closer to her. “Do you want them to come visit us and then suck everyone’s blood?”

Yongsun bit her tongue and quickly muttered an apology.

“You’re here about that deal, right?” Wheein asked curtly.

“Please, take a seat first,” Angel said and the four of them rose to give way to the humans. When none of them make a move, her eyes flashed red and her voice became low, a growl escaping from deep inside her throat. “I _insist_.”

Four yelps were heard and the four humans scrambled to sit in the four empty chairs, facing four mugs of semi-cold coffee. They could each feel a sinister presence standing behind them until Angel made the move to take another four chairs and the vampires sat in a semi-circle next to their table.

“Now, about that deal,” Angel drawled, arms and legs crossed as she leaned back into her seat. “We want you to help us get rid of some pesky hunters.”

Hyejin almost choked on her coffee. “_Hunters_?” she repeated in an incredulous tone. “You want us to _fight_?”

“Why us?” Yongsun chimed in. “You’re the ones with supernatural powers…”

“There will be no fighting involved,” Angel assured them. “We are too old and too tired for that. We will adopt a peaceful approach this time.”

Doppelganger Yongsun slid forward two pictures – one of a man and one of a woman. “These are the two that we have identified,” she said. “If we can convince them that there are no vampires in Braşov, they will leave and never come back.”

“How do you plan on doing _that_?” Byul asked, already relaxing after getting her dose of coffee.

“We convince them that we are humans.”

Wheein raised an eyebrow. “But you’re _not_ humans,” she said flatly.

Angel sighed. “We originally had a plan, but we realized that it is pointless to fool the hunters with padded jackets, gloves, masks and sunglasses, especially on a hot summer’s day.” She paused and looked pointedly at the four humans, a smile finding its way onto her face. “We were minding our own business, trying to relieve our stress, when we met _you_.”

Byul took a long sip of the coffee and sighed. “You want us to pretend to be you,” she said quietly.

Angel’s smile turned into a full-blown, gum-showing grin; Byul had to remind herself that she was Wheein’s doppelganger and a vampire, not her actual fiancée.

“You are _very_ sharp, human,” the blonde vampire drawled. “Yes, we want you to assume our identities and fool those hunters until they go away.”

“How long do we have to do this?” Wheein asked.

“Just for today. You have to be _very_ certain that the hunters are convinced or-”

“Or what?” Hyejin asked with a smirk. “You’ll _die_?”

“_No_,” doppelganger Hyejin snarled. “_They_ will die and we will come for _you_ next.”

“Stop it, Reo,” Angel barked. “You are not helping matters by spouting threats at them.” She paused and turned her gaze towards the humans. “Unfortunately, she _is_ right. If the hunters remain suspicious, we will be forced to kill them and flee. We _could_ take refuge in Korea,” her mouth curved into a sinister smile, “but that is not what you want, is it?”

“We’ll do it,” Byul said firmly. She didn’t like the idea of helping the vampires, but she liked the idea of vampires in Korea even less. “So, how do you want to do this?”

Angel uncrossed her arms and legs and leaned forward, a solemn look on her face. “This is the plan…”


	5. Tricksters

The moon was bright that night and it helped light the way as they walked down a quiet and dimly-lit alleyway. It was quite a long walk and Hyejin was having trouble walking straight; she was in heels and walking became a struggle with her limited vision.

She had been forced to put her extensions back on and styled her hair to mirror Reo’s one-eyed look. Fortunately, Hyejin wasn’t the only one to suffer a forced makeover; Byul had to wear extensions too and dye her hair silver, the same shade as her doppelganger, Tsuki. They were also wearing red contact lenses and false fangs to complete their vampire look – they look _exactly_ like their doppelgangers at one glance.

Thankfully, they had the freedom to choose their clothes from Reo and Tsuki’s wardrobes – Hyejin had chosen a shoulder-less black dress that fit her like a dream; Byul had chosen a simple navy blue suit to go with a black shirt that fitted her like it was her own.

“You okay, babe?” Byul asked, tightening her hold on Hyejin’s arm.

“I’m shivering inside every time you call me that, unnie,” Hyejin grumbled, but still clung to Byul for dear life, “and it’s _not_ the pleasant kind.”

_“You two are to assume Reo and Tsuki’s identities,” Angel had said, pointing at Hyejin and Byul. “You must look exactly like them...even their tendency to cling and be affectionate to one other.”_

Byul chuckled softly. “Bear with it,” she murmured. “We’re nearly there.”

The end of the alleyway opened up to a wide space where a single building stood in its center, surrounded by vehicles in all shapes and sizes. A dark red canopy stretched for a couple of feet from the entrance with a red carpet spread out vertically underneath it and a neon signboard flashing the words “Trick or Treat” standing proudly on its roof.

Byul let out a low whistle. “Seems like a full house,” she muttered, mentally comparing this European club to her own club back home. “I’m actually jealous.”

Hyejin hit her squarely on the chest with her free hand and almost stumbled as a result. Luckily, Byul had quick reflexes and caught her before they both fell flat on their faces.

“Don’t be jealous of a _vampire_ club,” she hissed. “Who knows what they’re running in there...”

“Blood and sex, of course.”

Hyejin stared at her in disbelief. “How do you know _that_?”

“I’m just assuming based on Angel’s explanation,” Byul replied with a shrug.

_“Reo and Tsuki are in charge of managing our club, ‘Trick or Treat’. They are also the reason vampire rumors sparked amongst the guests,” Angel had explained while scowling at said vampires. “Feeding while pleasuring them is all good and dandy until someone runs out screaming.”_

_Reo and Tsuki looked like kicked puppies as they cowered under Angel’s angry gaze. Angel looked away and continued._

_“Such rumors are bad for business, but even worst when they attract hunters. They will try to infiltrate the club and get Reo and Tsuki alone before making their move. That is precisely the time to reveal to them that the rumors are just that. Rumors.”_

They slowly moved towards the club’s entrance where a few people were being checked thoroughly by two very big men before being admitted; there were also a few who were tossed out of the club, looking dazed while walking unstably back to their vehicles.

“I’m scared, unnie,” Hyejin said, intertwining her hand with Byul’s and gripping it tight. “What if we fail?”

“We _can’t_,” Byul said firmly. “They have Wheein and Yongsun, remember?”

_“We will keep these two,” Angel had gestured at Wheein and Yongsun who were being held by their necks by Reo and Tsuki, “as insurance and a motivational source, just in case you two decided to change your mind or worse, fail.”_

They stopped just where the canopy ended and faced the two burly men with confident smiles plastered on their faces; inside, they were shaking with fear.

One look at them, however, the men quickly stepped aside; beads of sweat formed on their foreheads and the fats of their cheeks trembled slightly as they determinedly avoided making eye contact with them.

“This is actually kind of cool,” Hyejin murmured as they stepped under the canopy and walked along the red carpet towards the front door. “They got scared just by _looking_ at us.”

“Don’t be too happy,” Byul said grimly. “It’s only because this is _their_ club.”

They pushed open the door and were greeted by a man and a woman dressed in leather outfits with feathery masks covering their eyes and noses.

**“Trick?” **the man asked with a wide smile.

**“Or Treat?” **the woman asked with a devilish smile.

_“If you are faced with the question, ‘Trick or Treat’, just flash this card,” Reo had instructed, handing over a black card with cursive writings in white. “Only the members of the club have it. Then, you will be brought to the Trick room where the members, also called Tricksters, are gathered. There is a balcony there where you can view the Treats, I mean, guests dancing below.”_

_“As the VIP members, we get to choose our Treats first,” Tsuki added. “Remember to choose the hunters and when everything’s ready, you will be ushered to the basement where your chosen Treats will be waiting.”_

Byul fished out the black card and flashed it at the masked man and woman. They took one glance at it and the Trick man led them towards a door with the sign “Trick” above it.

As soon as they stepped through the door, Byul and Hyejin realized that they were the only ones who were not wearing masks; even the waiters serving the Tricksters were wearing them.

“No wonder those rumors started going around,” Hyejin grumbled as they made a beeline for the balcony, completely ignoring the glances thrown at them. “With these red eyes and fangs and them not bothering to wear masks like the others, how can the rumors _not_ start?”

Byul patted her hand, hoping that it would calm the younger woman down. “Smile, babe,” she said through gritted teeth as her mouth curved into a stiff smile. “They’re watching us, remember?”

_“We will be monitoring you from this device,” Angel had said. She produced a laptop with multiple screens displayed, showing empty interiors of the club and the rooms within. “Human technologies are really useful in these times,” she said with a smirk._

Hyejin grunted and leaned her head on Byul’s shoulder to demonstrate the “clinginess” Angel had demanded from them. She spotted the camera hanging from the corner ceiling and subtly flashed a finger at it before they stepped out onto the balcony. Byul noticed and bit back a grin, shaking her head in disbelief at the younger woman’s bold action.

They looked down at the dance floor below where people from all walks of life were dancing freely and sensually to the upbeat music.

Byul thought the two floors had contrasting atmospheres – the Trick room felt like a gathering of wealthy people, hiding their twisted desires behind fancy masks; the dance floor felt like a whole different world, filled with youthful and vibrant energy with no ulterior motives other than to have fun.

“I’m not jealous anymore,” Byul murmured into Hyejin’s ear as she hugged her waist from behind and pulled the younger woman close to her, resting her chin on her bare shoulder. “This place reeks of corrupted desires and I feel sorry for the people down there who don’t even know what they’ve walked into.”

“Yes, your club is so much better, unnie,” Hyejin said, sighing as she leaned into Byul’s arms. “Your escort thing still grate my nerves, but at least you don’t take advantage of people. Not anymore.”

Byul hummed her response. Her eyes wandered around the dance floor until she spotted two figures who had been constantly looking up in their direction. It almost made her smile at how hard the two hunters were trying to get their attention; even resorting to grinding and bumping bodies with complete strangers.

“I see them,” she whispered. “They’re being so obvious, it’s pretty hard to ignore.”

“Why are they making this so _easy_?” Hyejin sighed. “Are they even professionals?”

Byul chuckled in response before calling over one of the masked waiters. Then, she pointed out the two hunters and the waiter nodded curtly before heading out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later, the waiter re-appeared and ushered them towards an elevator hidden at the back of the room.

Byul grasped Hyejin’s hand and murmured, “Ready?”

“No, but we’ve got no choice,” Hyejin grumbled. She took a deep breath and put on her fiercest expression. “Let’s do this.”

Hand in hand, they stepped into the elevator and silently prayed that Angel’s stupid plan would work flawlessly.


	6. Reward

The elevator ride was short, but it felt like an eternity had passed.

Byul was about to develop claustrophobia when the elevator abruptly stopped and the doors opened to a basement painted floor to ceiling in steel grey; directly across from the elevator was a flight of stairs that presumably lead up to the floor above.

The waiter led them out and then turned right down a long hallway lined with metal doors; there were no knobs or keyholes, just gold numbers tacked onto them. They stopped in front of door number one and, without uttering a word, the waiter just left.

Byul and Hyejin took deep breaths before pushing the door open with all their strength. They entered the room cautiously and jumped when the door suddenly slammed shut behind them with a loud bang. They looked over their shoulders nervously, afraid that they would be trapped down here, but seeing the silver handle on the door, they let out relieved sighs.

After they had calmed their racing heart, they were finally able to take in their surroundings. Every decoration in the room was in different shades of red; the lights above them glowed a soft orange and there was a dark velvety curtain draped behind a large round bed, completing the room’s vibe. There were two cameras in the room; one above the curtain, aimed at the door and one above the door, aimed at the bed. It took them a moment to realize that their Treats were nowhere in sight.

**“We finally meet, vampires.”**

A man and a woman came out from behind the curtain, circled around Byul and Hyejin, and stood in front of the door, effectively blocking their escape route. Then, they took out wooden stakes, grasping them tightly in each hands, and assumed combative stances.

Byul and Hyejin exchanged confused glances before raising their hands like they were about to chop through things and stared back at the hunters, unsure of their next move.

After a long while of just continuously staring at each other, the man spoke.

**“Why aren’t you doing anything?”**

Byul blinked. **“What do you want us to do?”**

**“I don’t know…snarl, I guess,”** he said with a shrug. **“Snarling is a good start.”**

Byul glanced at Hyejin and mouthed, “How do I snarl?” to which Hyejin just shrugged and mouthed back, “Just do it, unnie!”

Byul looked helplessly at the two hunters and with flushed cheeks, she timidly said, **“Snarl~?”**

An awkward silence fell over the room.

**“That was _awful_,”** the man commented after a while.** “Are you sure you’re vampires?”**

**“We’re _not_,”** Byul retorted.

**“_These_,”** Hyejin took off her fake fangs and red contact lenses, **“are fakes.”**

**“I’ll be the judge of that,” **the woman muttered. She straightened up and took out a black device the size of her hand. Then, she flicked a switch on it and the device buzzed to life, producing a purplish light. **“This device emits UV rays,”** she explained, slowly turning the light towards Byul and Hyejin. **“If you’re really vampires, this will hurt. A lot.”**

Byul and Hyejin braced themselves as the UV light washed over them. A whole minute passed and nothing happened – it just felt like they were sunbathing; they expected to have a dark tan later.

**“Wow, you’re really _not_ vampires,”** the man whistled. He turned to his scowling companion with a sympathetic look. **“Sofia...”**

Sofia ignored her companion and marched up to Byul. Then, she placed a hand over Byul’s heart and waited, staring intently into Byul’s eyes. Byul was tempted to flirt and tease her, but then she remembered the cameras in the room and that her fiancée was probably watching her every move.

**“Dammit,”** Sofia muttered as she stepped away from Byul. **“Your heart beats.”**

**“Of course,”** Byul said softly. **“I’m human, after all.”**

**“Let’s go, Sof,”** Sofia’s companion murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder. **“We’re done here.”**

Sofia shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. **“_No!_”** she said through gritted teeth, shaking of his hand off. **“I _know_ there are vampires here, Filip. I’ve _seen_ the puncture wounds-”**

**“That might be because of these,”** Byul interjected, pointing at the fake fangs in her mouth. **“They’re pretty sharp, to be honest…”**

Sofia glared at her. **“This is a _serious_ matter,” **she barked. **“If a vampire owns this club, do you know how many people have become their victims?”**

Byul wished she could just tell this Sofia woman the whole truth; she could never stand seeing a beautiful woman’s tears, but this time she steeled herself because Wheein’s life was at stake.

**“Did you stumble upon a body?” **Byul asked in a quiet voice.

Sofia blinked. **“N-No…”**

**“Then I don’t think there are any victims here.” **Byul paused and sighed. **“Look, everyone that comes here are looking for some fun. It might not be _your_ kind of fun, but I assure you, it’s safe and consensual.”**

Hyejin looked at Byul with a raised brow, wondering where Byul’s confidence came from because they knew zilch about the club until a few hours ago.

**“Thank you for your time,”** Filip said when Sofia remained silent. **“Sorry that we mistook you for, uh, vampires…”**

**“It’s okay,”** Hyejin assured him. **“We’ve been called vampires a lot. I mean, red eyes, fangs…who wouldn’t?”**

Filip didn’t reply and just dragged a dejected Sofia out of the room. As soon as the door closed with a bang, Byul and Hyejin let out a sigh of relief.

“That’s done, right?” Hyejin asked, not daring to take her eyes off of the door. “We did it, right?”

“I think so,” Byul replied, taking off her contact lenses and fake fangs. “Let’s go back to the hotel.”

Hyejin nodded, happily letting Byul take her hand and lead her out of the room.

Byul and Hyejin stepped out of the elevator and into a spacious suite.

The suite was located at the topmost floor of the hotel and home to the vampires; they apparently owned the hotel and had left the management to the humans.

“Welcome to our humble abode,” Angel greeted them with a wide smile. “Is it done?”

Byul nodded. “They’re not coming back,” she said. “Not unless they want to be thrown into an asylum.”

“Great! Now come,” Angel took Byul and Hyejin by their wrists, “everyone is waiting.”

Angel led them towards the living room where the other three vampires as well as Wheein and Yongsun were lounging.

“Is there a party in here?” Hyejin asked jokingly, noticing the empty wine bottles littering the floor, her giggling girlfriend, and an unusually broody Wheein.

“They were nervous,” doppelganger Yongsun said as she sauntered in from the kitchen area with two bottles of wine in her hands. “It was supposed to be a couple of glasses-”

Hyejin immediately went over to where her girlfriend was sprawled on the couch and took away her half-emptied wine glass. “How many did you drink, babe?” she asked in a concerned voice.

“I don’t remember,” Yongsun’s words were slurred and she had a dopey smile on her face, “but I’m holding up better than I thought…”

Hyejin sighed. “You’re completely drunk, Yong-ie,” she murmured. Then, she drained Yongsun’s glass and set it aside. “Let’s get you to bed, okay?”

Yongsun nodded and nuzzled Hyejin’s neck. Hyejin looped Yongsun’s arms around her neck and then wrapped an arm around her waist before hoisting her off the couch.

“Is there a room we could borrow?” Hyejin asked, looking around at the vampires.

“You can use Solar’s room,” Angel said, nodding at doppelganger Yongsun.

Without a word, Solar led Hyejin and Yongsun towards her room.

“Wheein is really good at holding her liquor,” Angel commented as she led Byul towards the sofa where Wheein was staring intently at her empty wine glass. “I am quite surprised.”

“Yes,” Byul said softly as she sat on the sofa’s arm and ran her hand through Wheein’s hair. “She has many unexpected sides and that makes her all the more charming.”

Wheein tilted her head back to see who was distracting her and frowned when she saw Byul’s face. “Are you Tsuki or Byulie?” she demanded.

“I’m hurt that you don’t recognize me, babe,” Byul said, chuckling.

“You two look so alike…” she touched Byul’s hair and sighed, “…especially now that you’ve dyed your hair.”

Byul leaned down and kissed her, nose touching chin ever so slightly.

“Should I convince you that I’m really your Byulie?” Byul murmured, pulling away slightly.

Wheein smiled and reached up to tug Byul’s head down, pressing their mouths firmly together. “Yes, please,” she whispered huskily against Byul’s lips.

Byul jumped to her feet, pulling Wheein along with her. “Can I borrow someone’s room?” she asked Angel, trying hard to control her need to take Wheein then and there.

Reo stood up. “Use mine,” she said, leading them away from the living room. When they were out in the hallway, she added, “Tsuki’s room stinks with her cologne.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Tsuki yelled from the living room.

Reo just laughed and a short walk later, they arrived in front of a cream-coloured door.

“Thank you for this,” Byul said after Wheein barged into the room, leaving her and Reo standing in the hallway.

“It is _us _who should be thanking _you_,” Reo said, smiling slightly.

Byul scoffed. “We only did it to save our skins, Reo.”

It was then that Byul noticed Angel walking past and came to a stop in front of a door further down the hallway. A single knock later, the door opened and Angel gave Byul a smirk before disappearing inside.

Byul frowned and turned to Reo. “Hey, why is-”

Her words were cut off when Reo placed a manicured finger against her lips. As if planned, Tsuki appeared beside her and alarm bells started ringing inside Byul’s head.

Reo’s eyes slowly turned red and her lips parted slightly, giving a glimpse of her fangs, as a sigh escaped her. “I would have preferred to do this more _elegantly_,” she said as she pushed Byul backwards into the room, “but it _is_ summer and we are pressed for time.”

Tsuki followed them inside and closed the door softly behind her. She immediately made a beeline for the bed where Wheein had laid down, snoring softly.

“She is truly adorable when she sleeps,” Tsuki remarked.

Wheein suddenly moved and turned her head to the side, giving the vampire a full view of her neck.

Tsuki chuckled, running her tongue over her fangs, red eyes glowing brightly in the darkness of the room as her lips curled up into a twisted smile. “Ah, she is quite the temptress,” she drawled as she gently dropped her knee on the bed beside Wheein and let her fingers trace the length of Wheein’s neck.

“Don’t you fucking _touch_ her!” Byul cried and turned to lunge herself at Tsuki.

But Reo was faster.

She grabbed Byul by the neck and kicked the back of her knees until she was kneeling on the floor. Byul bit back a pained cry, but kept her eyes trained on Tsuki. Tsuki’s smile widened when she saw the murderous look on Byul’s face despite having Reo’s sharp nails pressed against her neck.

“Thank you for the meal,” she whispered before leaning down and burying her fangs in Wheein’s soft flesh.

Wheein let out a surprised yelp and started thrashing her limbs around in response to the pain. Byul automatically made the move to stand, but Reo pressed her foot down on Byul’s legs and tightened her fingers around her neck. Byul let out a painful whimper and watched helplessly as Tsuki continued to devour her fiancée.

After what seemed like forever, Wheein stilled and her limbs fell limply to her sides.

Byul felt her heart stopped. “No, no, no,” she wept, her vision getting blurry as she tried to wrestle out of Reo’s strong grip and failed. “Wheein-ah….Wheein…_Jung Wheein_!”

Tsuki lifted her head, her blood-stained mouth curved into a smug smile as she wiped her mouth and licked the leftover blood on her fingers and palm.

Byul’s face contorted in anger and pain. “I will _kill_ you!” she shouted at the vampire.

“Hush, baby,” Reo whispered in Byul’s ear. Her hand moved from Byul’s neck to loop around it; her other hand was fisted in Byul’s hair and she forcefully tilted her head to expose a long expanse of neck. “This will all be over soon…”

“D-Does Angel know about this?” Byul croaked.

Reo chuckled in her ear. “Of course. This has been her plan all along.”

Byul recalled the smirk on Angel’s face and dread filled her chest; Yongsun and Hyejin were probably facing the same fate as them.

“Wh-why?” Byul sniffled. “We _helped_ you…”

“Yes, you did, baby, and this is your reward.”

“What kind of reward is _this_?”

“The kind that only Angel is capable of giving. Now,” Reo’s lips curled back to reveal her fangs, “stay still because this _will_ hurt.”

Byul held her breath and gritted her teeth. A moment later, she felt warm breath on her skin followed by two sharp pricks on the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. She let out a strangled cry as Reo’s grip on her hair tightened and she felt as if her life was slowly being drained out of her.

After what seemed like eternity and her head had started feeling light, Byul felt Reo’s grip on her loosening. She tried standing, but her body felt weak and she almost fell over – fortunately, Reo was there to catch her.

“I wish I could keep you, Byul-ah,” Reo whispered as she half-dragged Byul towards the bed and placed her beside her fiancée. “You would be my perfect partner in crime,” she sighed as she climbed on top of her, “but Angel said you can’t stay…”

Byul wondered if Reo was going to drain the last of her blood or just leave her here to rot; either way, she was too weak to fight and too heartbroken from losing Wheein to care. She turned her head to imprint Wheein’s features for the last time in her mind and her heart skipped; Wheein’s chest was moving, ever so slightly – her fiancée was alive; she was weak, but she was _alive_.

Just like Reo, Tsuki was already straddling Wheein and was staring down at her while muttering something that Byul couldn’t hear. Byul wanted to scream at her, tell her to get off of her fiancée, but her mouth was dry and her voice was stuck in her throat.

“Byul-ah, look over here.”

Byul felt a hand gently guiding her face to the front and she found herself staring into beautiful crimson eyes. Byul laughed at herself; she must be really out of it if she thought a vampire’s eyes were beautiful. But still, she watched in fascination as Reo’s pupils dilated and her blood-stained mouth moved wordlessly. Just when Byul was thinking that she had gone deaf from the blood loss, Reo’s soft voice assaulted her ears.

“You can sleep now, Byul-ah,” she whispered, caressing Byul’s face with such gentleness, Byul almost forgot how strong the vampire really was. “Everything will be okay once you wake up…”

As if her voice held a hypnotic power, Byul let out a yawn and her eyelids became heavier each second until they fluttered close and she fell into a deep slumber.


	7. Farewell

There were a lot of noises – voices talking, shouting and screaming; sirens were also blaring in the background.

She pried her eyes open and was greeted by the sight of a large crowd and a blazing orange light rising up to the night sky.

**“Oh, you’re awake.”**

She turned away from the fire and looked at the man who was approaching her; he was wearing a firefighter uniform, his oxygen mask dangling down one side of his soot-covered face and his lips pressed together in a grim smile.

**“What…happened?”** she croaked.

**“The four of you were found unconscious in the hotel’s penthouse suite,” **the man explained, nodding at the other three who were still asleep next to her. **“Do you remember how you got there?”**

She frowned.

The last thing she remembered was getting off the train and quarrelling with Hyejin in front of the station. After that…nothing.

**“I-I’m sorry, sir,” **she finally said, looking at the man with wide eyes. **“I don’t…remember.”**

**“It’s okay,” **he assured her.** “You must have inhaled a lot of smoke and that’s why your memory is a bit fuzzy.” **He paused and looked at her warily. **“Do you remember your name, miss?”**

**“Wheein,”** she replied, a relieved smile tugging at her lips. **“My name is Wheein.”**

He was also smiling with relief. **“Well, Miss Wheein, it seems that you will be just fine,”** he said. **“An ambulance will be here soon to take you and your friends to the hospital.”**

He gave her a curt nod before jogging away to join the other firefighters. Wheein looked up at the burning hotel and tugged the warm blanket around her even closer.

_What exactly happened here? Why can’t I remember anything after leaving the station?_

“Wheein…?”

Wheein tore her eyes away from the fire and smiled when she saw her best friend had awaken.

“You were right, Hyejinie,” she said, nodding at the scene in front of them. “Something bad happened and for some reason, I can’t remember what.”

Hyejin blinked and stared at the fire; it was slowly diminishing thanks to the quick effort of the firefighters. “I can’t remember anything either,” she whispered. “What happened after we left the train station?”

“No use trying to remember,” Wheein muttered, massaging her temple with one hand. “I get headaches when I tried.”

Just then, an ambulance arrived and they were quickly ushered into the back and they were driven away from the scene.

After going through numerous tests all day long, the doctors concluded that the four of them were uninjured, but somehow they were all suffering from a mild case of anemia.

**“We need to monitor you for two more days,”** the lead doctor said with a grim look on his face.** “We need to get that blood count up before we release you.”**

Without waiting for their responses, the doctors walked out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind the doctors, Hyejin hopped out of her bed and dragged her IV stand across the room towards Yongsun’s bed. Yongsun smiled brightly when she saw Hyejin approaching and quickly made room for her. Hyejin climbed onto the bed without a word and embraced her tightly, as if they hadn’t seen each other in years.

Wheein shook her head, grateful that there were only four beds in the room and they didn’t have to worry about privacies. Then, she looked over at the bed across from her where her fiancée was currently sitting on; she had been silent ever since she woke up and it worried Wheein. Quietly, she approached the silver-haired, brooding woman and sat on the edge of her bed.

“What’s wrong, Byulie?” she asked, taking Byul’s hand in hers. “Other than your hair suddenly becoming long and turning silver…”

Byul’s mouth twitched and she lifted her gaze to meet Wheein’s. Suddenly, she remembered her nightmare and she became sullen again.

“Byulie, please talk to me,” Wheein pleaded softly.

“I dreamt that you died, Wheein-ah,” Byul whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. “It felt like time had stopped and I was forced to watch as the life slowly drained out of you…” Byul inhaled shakily and looked at Wheein with glimmering eyes, choking out the words, “I wanted to die when you died.”

Wheein quickly gathered Byul into her arms and held her as she broke down into tears; Byul hugged her tightly, almost crushing her, while her face buried deep in Wheein’s neck.

They stayed like that for a while until Byul finally calmed down. Then, Wheein gently pushed Byul away and cupped her face. She gently wiped away the remnants of Byul’s tears with the pad of her thumbs before speaking.

“Listen to me,” her voice was quiet yet firm, “_that_ was just a nightmare. _This_,” she leaned in and captured Byul’s lips in a soft kiss before pulling away slightly, looking deep into Byul’s dark eyes, “is real. _I _am real and alive, Byulie.”

Byul let out a small whimper before crashing her mouth against Wheein’s; her kiss was urgent and desperate as if she was afraid she would forget her fiancée’s warmth and taste. Wheein kissed her back with the same urgency and desperation and pushed Byul back against the bed before climbing on top of her and sat on her stomach, without once breaking the kiss.

“Stop, stop, stop!”

Wheein and Byul looked up with dazed eyes. Hyejin was glowering at them from Yongsun’s bed across from them; Yongsun hid her face in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, blushing to the tips of her ears.

“You’re not the only two people in this room, you know,” Hyejin grumbled. “How would you feel if Yong-ie and I start making out too?”

Wheein and Byul grimaced and quickly apologized. They settled for a few quick pecks before cuddling under the sheets. Soon, exhaustion washed over them and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Wheein suddenly woke up in the middle of the night and saw four strangers standing at the foot of the bed.

“This is for you,” one of the strangers said, handing four pieces of paper to Wheein.

They were all wearing a mask, covering the bottom part of their faces; their voices were also unusually deeper. It was too dark in the room to make out their faces, but Wheein noticed that one of them had blonde hair.

Wheein slowly sat up and took the papers. “What are these?” she asked.

“We heard that you needed to stay for a few more days,” the blonde stranger answered. “You must not have the time to book new plane tickets, so we took the liberty to do it for you.”

“Who are you people?” Wheein asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

“We owned that hotel you were at. You can think of this as…compensation.”

Wheein studied the papers in her hands; they were indeed one-way tickets to Seoul. “Um, thank you,” she finally said. “For giving us these.”

“Farewell, Jung Wheein,” the blonde said. “Let us not meet again in this lifetime.”

With a curt nod of their heads, the four strangers left the room.

Wheein thought their parting words were quite rude, but who was she to correct the very people who handed her free tickets home?

“Angel…?”

Suddenly, Wheein felt a chill running down her spine. It was the endearing nickname Byul often called her with, so why did it felt wrong just now?

She shook the feeling away and turned to her sleepy fiancée. “Did I wake you?” she murmured, giving Byul’s puckered lips a quick peck. “I’m sorry if I did.”

“It’s okay,” Byul mumbled, pulling Wheein down to lay next to her. “Who were you talking to?”

“I don’t know,” Wheein answered. She placed the tickets on the nightstand before turning to face Byul and pecked her lips once more. “They said they’re the owners of that hotel and gave us free plane tickets as compensation.”

Byul frowned. “That sounds…suspicious.”

“It is, but I checked the tickets and they looked genuine enough.” Suddenly, Wheein let out a big yawn. “Let’s just be thankful that we can go straight home after all of this is over,” she mumbled, snuggling closer to Byul. “Maybe we can start planning that wedding we always dreamt of…”

“Are you sure?” Byul asked skeptically. “You’re going to be busy the moment we touch down…”

“Hey, I have at least _one week _before I have to start working for real,” Wheein countered with a pout.

“Anything you say, love,” Byul chuckled and pulled Wheein into her arms.

Wheein placed her head on her fiancée’s chest and closed her eyes, smiling blissfully as she let the steady beating of Byul’s heart lull her into a deep and peaceful slumber.


End file.
